Sun and Sky
by BetweenLines55
Summary: crossposted from AO3 and tumblr: Will and Nico have been waiting two years for this moment. Solangelo, M rated. this whole pairing is BOO spoiler-y.


If they had done it any earlier, Will would've felt like a cradle robber. Two years didn't seem like a whole lot in real life, especially because Nico had memories from the _1940s_ but yeah, Will was two years physically Nico's senior and when they had first gotten together Nico was only 14.

But that had been two years ago, and in those two years Will couldn't have been happier. Sure they had their rough spots but every couple did, and Nico, once he'd gotten out of his shell, was a very warm and full of love to give.

It was time though, Will figured, to take that step in their relationship. Nico seemed to think so too, because they'd worked their way up. Hand jobs, blow jobs. Touching in general. Nico always seemed to be starved for touch.

So when Will set the lube and condoms easily within reach on the bedside table and pulled his shirt off to start, he wasn't surprised in the least when Nico had settled himself comfortably on his pelvis and gave a content little sigh, reaching out to touch. Nico seemed to drink the sight of him in, wrapping his cool hands around the son of Apollo's shoulders and moving them down over his pecs and brushing over his nipples, making him shiver.

When Nico's hands finally skirted over his abs and rested on Will's belt buckle he looked up at the blond and said, "I've been waiting for a while to do this."

"Then come down here and start showing it." Will said, propping his weight up on one elbow and threading this other one through Nico's hair. Puberty had been good to Nico, helped him fill out a little bit so he didn't look so skeletal, and over the last two years some of Nico's olive coloring had come back. It also probably helped that he wasn't getting attacked by werewolves and rogue Romans every few days but Will digressed.

In short though, Nico had grown into his quiet sort of beauty.

Will pressed his lips to the younger boy's, Nico immediately opening up to him and letting Will's tongue map out his mouth. He tasted sweet like the ice cream he'd had for dessert that night.

Nico fell forward a bit, until he was chest to chest with Will, momentarily interrupting their kiss. "Hey there." Will chuckled.

"Hi." Nico said.

"You're still dressed."

"So are you." Nico countered.

"Whoops. Let's fix that, shall we?"

Once Will had slipped Nico's t-shirt over his head and grabbed the boy by the hips to pull him closer, pants were quick to leave the both of them. Recently, Will's favorite activity was to trace Nico's scars with his finger tips, leaving Nico shivering and needy when the scars stretched over more sensitive areas.

Now wasn't for that, though. Bigger things were on the agenda. Speaking of…

"Someone's excited." Will teased, causing Nico to blush harder.

"Shut up, like you're not."

"Never said I wasn't." Will said. He helped Nico shimmy out of his boxers and flipped their positions so it was Nico lying flat on the bed. Nico gave a little moan when Will pressed kisses down the dark line of hair on Nico's stomach before licking the underside of his cock. Nico's inner thighs twitched a little and a soft, "Please, Will," came from Nico above Will's head.

"Just a second, sunshine." Will said, biting the sensitive skin of Nico's inner thighs enough to leave a red mark. He then reached over to the side table, grabbing the lube and setting it next to Nico on the bed.

"You ready, baby?" Will said, nuzzling Nico's neck and hearing his breath hitch as Will gave his boyfriend's cock a few strokes.

"Really ready. Get on with it, Solace."

"Bossy." Will chided before getting out his own boxers and lifting one of Nico's legs over his shoulder. He stuffed one of the bed's throw pillows under Nico's hips and kissed him once more before returning to his task. He popped the cap to the lube open and spread some over his fingers, trying to warm it up. Nico was prone to complaining about such things.

The first finger slipped in without much resistance. They'd been preparing, after all. Even so, Will marveled about how tight and warm Nico was, but then he was a virgin and Will was…not.

The second finger met a bit more resistance and a groan from Nico. To quiet the teen and try to distract him, Will shifted closer to kiss him hungrily. It seemed to work, and all pain was forgotten when Will found Nico's prostate. Nico moaned shamelessly into Will's mouth and bucked his hips a little. Will took it as a good sign to add the third finger.

A few more minutes of stretching and Nico was getting impatient. "Will, just…I'm ready, just..put it in, please."

Will detached his mouth from sucking a bruise onto Nico's delicate collar bones and said, "Of course, baby."

He withdrew his fingers and grabbed a condom, tearing off the foil wrapping and rolling it on. He lubed himself up and positioned himself against Nico's ass.

"I love you," He said breathlessly, looking down at his boyfriend, flushed and sprawled on the bed.

"Love you too," Nico said, sounding pleased, "Now get on with it."

It was slow going, pushing inside. Nico was tight and velvety around him and Will tried his best to go slow and not hurt him. Even so, Nico's face was scrunched up in displeasure. Well that wouldn't do.

Fully seated now, Will stopped and stroked Nico's cock in strong, drawn out strokes that Will knew could make Nico come undone. "You tell me when."

Nico nodded, reaching up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and bringing him close, contorting himself in a way that made Will's cock throb.

"_Move_."

And Will did. He rocked into Nico first in short thrusts, trying to angle himself to brush against Nico's prostate. Gods, he was in Elysium, he had to be. Nico looked positively gorgeous under him, his black hair looking like an inky halo around his head.

Will deepened him thrusts and when Nico suddenly arched, Will knew he'd hit his mark. He could feel pressure building up in his gut and Nico looked pretty close too. He leaned down and sucked right over when Nico's bony hip protruded, a particular sensitive area, and Nico positively sobbed.

"Will," Nico cried, "Will please, please, I-I'm sooo close pleasepleaseplease."

"Shh, baby, come for me," Will said, accenting each word with a thrust against Nico's prostate, "_Come for me_."

"Hnn, Will!"

Will fucked Nico through his orgasm, coming when Nico's walls tightened around him. He choked on Nico's name and pressed his face against Nico's sweaty shoulder to collect himself.

There were a quiet few minutes of afterglow between them before Will shifted and pulled out. He tied off the condom, threw it in the general direction of the bin and grabbed some tissues to clean them up from the side table.

Nico curled into Will as Will cleaned him up. There was a soft sigh when Will had finished.

"Good?" Will asked.

"The best. But now 'm sleepy."

"Rest then."

"Round two after?" Nico asked, tired and cool against Will's chest.

"If you're up for it." Will said, and smiled to himself as Nico kissed his jaw and started snoring into his neck.


End file.
